With the Pack i'm Whole
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: This is how i imagine the Pack forgiveing Leah for being bitchy when she tried to commit suicide. It may be slightly, or more then slightly OOC. Sorry if it is.
1. Chapter 1

This is how i think Leah and the Pack should come together again. Becasue i think that no matter how much of a bitch Leah can be, she still needs a family, she still needs the pack because she's a wolf, and they travel in Packs...i think. Lol.  
Anyway, please review cos i'm not sure whether or not it seems likely to happen. Even if it doesn't i still want reviews.

Its a one-shot by the way.

* * *

It was raining heavily, my clothes were clinging to my body. Thunder echoed and lightning flashed, yet I stood there standing still, watching how the waves rolled and crashed in the waters below me. Wearing only jeans and a black tank top should have made me cold. I should have been shaking. And I was, but for a different reason entirely. My skin wasn't suffering from the cold around me, it wasn't the one freezing with no warmth to help it. No, my skin was fine.

It was my heart that was cold. My heart that was suffering. Sam…My Sam, no…not my Sam anymore.

Emily's Sam.

Tears were flowing down my face but the rain hid them, concealing them just like my anger and hate concealed my pain. No one knew, no one could understand. They all thought I was a cold heated bitch and I let them. What else could I do, they expected me to already be over him, but how could I forget the love I still felt? The way my heart ached with hurt when I saw _them. _The way I couldn't breathe properly around him.

But as I looked down at the frothy water raging below me, it all faded away. Not the hurt, no, the hurt would never fade away, maybe in time it would dampen, maybe sometimes it would be less numbing. But it would never completely fade.

Never. I was stuck with it, like a constant companion I didn't want, but never wanted to loose. And suddenly it wasn't just quiet tears, it wasn't just soft crying. I was full out sobbing. I'd never cried like it since my dad had died. But now I let it all out, falling to my knees, the pain serving as a substitute anger as I transformed into my other half.

Jacob, Sam and Paul were all in wolf form, but I couldn't stop the severity of my pain, I was howling at the full moon above me. I felt them asking what was wrong in my head, but I couldn't get the words out to reply.

There, on the stormy cliffs in La Push, I lost myself to the pain.

I felt Jacob, Sam and Paul all running towards me and I knew the exact moment the pack emerged from the forest around me and the exact moment I changed back with them and they held me, I just lay with them in their arms, they seemed to forget about the pain I'd caused.

I knew that no matter what I'd done, they were all there for me, whether I liked it or not.

Afterwards, I tried to piece myself together again, but I was like a jigsaw puzzle with a piece missing. My pack together were that piece, they were the ones to keep me sane. Not just with their warmth and their care, but the friendly jabs and spats we had. They didn't just help me through it, they guided me through it, because without them, I know I would have gone back to that cliff and thrown myself off, just like my original intent had been.

But becasue they were there for me, i returned to myself. I couldn't feel happy for Sam and Emily because i still hurt, it wasn't something i could just throw away in the space of one day. But i worked on it, i worked so hard at not hating them, that i manged to move on with my life, in the direction of a certain Jacob Black.

* * *

I don't know if i ended it well or if i wrote it well but it was bubbling up inside of me and i had to get it out. Please review.


	2. disclaimer

um, i just realised that i havn't posted a disclaimer on almost every one of my stories, so here it is, PLEASE READ IT BECASUE THEN I HAVE PROOF THAT I ACTUALY POSTED ONE. LOL.

i don't have any rights for sky high.

i do not own twilight (however much i want to)

i am not stephenie meyer (though thats obvious)

the characters i write about are NOT mine, nor do i have any ownership over them whatsoever.

the pervious situations i have put my characters are inspired by stephenie meyer, i owe her everything to do with this.

and finally, any stories that may have crossed over to other stories are also NOT mine.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE OR ANYTHING ELSE. I ALSO DID NOT WRITE THE SCRIPT OR CHARACTERS FOR SKY HIGH OR ANY OTHER MOVIE.

anyway. hopefully the next few chapters will be up on my stories soon...now i just have to write them...

y'know, i owuldn't have this problem if i said i wanted 50 reviews...then i could procrastinate all i wanted.

but then again, i'm not evil, so i'm trying my hardest on those ones with over 10 reviews, i'm writing the next chapter to the day the stars fell, this afternoon at school so don't worry, it'll be up soon.

this athors note is going to be posted on EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES INCLUDING THE ONE FEATURING SKY HIGH.


End file.
